Baby bro is in trouble
by Johnnycakes11
Summary: Human AU. Series of one-shots about mikey getting into trouble. Contains spanking. Dedicated to smarklez and my best friend stormi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfic I've ever written. It was inspire by an amazing author named smarklez. Please check out her stories, they are awesome. **

**Mikey is 13, Donnie is 17, Raph is 18, Leo is 21, and Master Splinter is in Japan.**

**Warnings: Slight language and spanking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt **

**Mikeys pov**

I **ran** down **the street as fast as I could, in hopes to get home before Leo did. I wanted to hide my report card from him because I know I failed pre-algebra and science. I run up the steps of our apartment building and walk inside. I sneak inside feeling sucessful, that is until I hear Leo talking, "He should be home any minute, he probably thought he thought he could get home early enough to hide his report card". Dang it. I then hear Raph talking about punishing me. Aww man. I accidentally knock down a picture frame on the wall, letting my bros know I'm here. I immediately dash upstairs to my room, only to be tackled.**

**I try to push the body off me. Key word, try. Groaning, I say, "Get off me Raph, Your too fat". Not as fat as the F's on your report card, Michelangelo," Raph says. Ohh crap, I'm in big trouble. Raph hauls me up effortlessly, and pushes me towards Leo. I never noticed how tall Leo was. I barely come up to his chest! Gulping, I life my head up to look at Leo's angry face. "Tell me, Michelangelo, why you do you have two F's on your report card?", Leo growls out. "Funny story actually...", I stutter out before dashing away, only to have Leo grab my arm. "Nice try, little bro, but your not weasling your way out of this spanking," He says. Spanking?! Aww man! Not my buns! **

**"No~, just ground me Leo. Anything but that!", I said as my face heats up. Leo, then carries me up to his room and sets me on his bed. "Now mikey, you know if father were here, he would take the strap to you. This is no different.", Leo says. I guess he's right. I'm glad dad isn't here, because he hits hard. "Well your not dad so, HA!", I yelled. "Don't be a smart a** Michelangelo. I'm in charge." Leo yelled right back at me. I winced. Leo told me to stay seated while he looked I'm the closet for dads old strap. Aww man I'm so in for it. Leo walks back over to the bed and asks me to bend over on the bed.**

**I shakily comply with him. Leo puts a hand on my back to steady me, then swings the leather strap. SMACK. "Leo~ that hurts!", SMACK. Aw man that hurts. SMACK. "Stop, please Leo.", SMACK. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. When's this gonna end? Leo pushes me down further on the bed to hit my sit-spots. SMACK "Dammit Leo, that hurts!", I sobbed. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "Shhh, it's over mikey," Leo says as he picks me up and tried to hug me. I push away from the hug and run to the room I share with Donnie. Donnie was sitting on my bed waiting for me.**

**"Come here, mikey, it's alright," Donnie says. I walk over to the bed, ad lay down, crying into Donnie's chest. "Geez mikey, your really riled up, didn't leo try to comfort you?" Donnie asks. "He t-tried to h-hu-g me but I d-didn't let h-him," I stuttered out. Next thing I know Donnie smacks my butt twice. "Dude! What was that for?!" I asked, wincing in pain. "Do you honestly think Leo wanted to spank you? He probably thinks you hate him right now. He need comfort too! Go out there and apologize before I put you over my knee as well!" Donnie yelled. **

**"Actually Leo didn't put me over his knee..," I said. Donnie sits up, growling. I take that as a warning and ran out of the bedroom in search of Leo. I find Leo in the couch, with his head in his hands. I walk over and move his hands out of the way, to hug him. "I'm sorry Leo...," I whimper out. "It's alright baby bro," leo says. Leo pulls me closer to sit in his lap and snuggles with me. I hiss as my stinging but comes in contact with Leo's leg. We end up falling asleep like that. I think sometime in the night, Raph put a blanket over us, but I'm not sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please do not take the comment about rapists negatively. It was meant to be a joke. **

**Mikeys pov**

**My eye throbs in pain as I walk towards home. Someone just had to give me a black eye. How am I gonna explain this to my bros?**

***flash back* **

**I walked through the lunch room searching for a place to sit. I find the perfect table with no one at it but I bump into the school bully. His name is Bradford. Some kids say that he's 16 and failed 3 grades. "Hey kid! Watch where your going!," he says. "Shut up!" I accidently blurted out. Aww man I'm in for it. Bradford tackles me down and punches me right in my eye. I know I can't beat him but I can outrun him anyday! I push him off and run outside just as the dismissal bell goes off.**

***flash back over* **

**Now I have a black eye, and have no way to explain it to my bros. As I walk by the dollar store, I see a pair of aviators that catch my eye. I walk in the deciding I could use them to cover my eye, and look stylish. As I walk out of the store, my phone beeps. Raph texted me. **

**Raph: your late! Get your butt home now.**

**Me: geez someone's got a stick up there booty :P**

**Raph: Don't give me any lip, or your ass will be hurting**

**Me: .-. Sorry bro. Be home in 5. **

**Well that was a nice conversation. Not. I finally get to our apartment building and run up the stairs. Ugh I hate stairs. Before I walk inside, I put my shades on. I walk in, just to smell delicious pizza. "Dinner time mikey," Donnie yells from the kitchen.**

**I go in the kitchen and sit in my chair. Everybody stares at my face for like a whole minute Awkward... "Bros, I know I'm cute, but no need to stare," I say. "Mikey, what's up with the shades?", Donnie asks. "Do you have a problem with them, Donatello ?," I ask, pretending to be offended. "Take off the damn shades mikey, you don't need them in the house," raph growl. Aww man. What do I do now? "I think I like the shades, Raphael~" I say. Raph growls again. Oh yeah I'm sooo scared. Raph tackles me as I try to walk out the kitchen. "No~ raph don't touch me, you rapist!", I shriek. That comment earns me a sharp smack to my butt, but it was worth it. "Not funny, mike," Leo says. I stick my tongue out at him. Raph takes my shades off revealing my hideous bruise. "Nooo~," I say over dramatically. Raph gasps when he sees my face. "Who did this? Ill kill that son of a". "Raph, language," Leo says. "Gun. I was gonna say gun.", raph replies. While raph was distracted I snuck out from under him and replaced the space with a giant cockroach prop. I take the time while he's distracted to run up to mine and Donnie's room and lock the door. I hear raph screaming bloody murder behind me and the pounding foot steps of him and Leo chasing me."Young man, where did you get that black eye?", Donnie asked. Oh crap, I didn't expect him to be here. "Would you believe me If I said it was make-up?", I asked. He shook his head no, "Tell me now. I know you ran away from Leo and Raph. You have 7 seconds to tell me or you can go over my knee." Hmm. I can't run away from him. Donnie doesn't hit that hard, so it wouldn't be bad. But I don't want to be spanked or tell him. Uhh times running out. Donnie takes a threatening step towards me. "The-school-bully-hit-me-in-the-eye-and-I-bought-aviators-to-hide-the-bruise-from-you-guys," I blurted out. A look of sadness and disappointment washed across Donnie's face. He grabs me by the arm and bends me over. Aww man, I thought I wasn't gonna get spanked. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Ouch. Suddenly Leo and Raph pop up. They're giving me the "look". "Alright who did it?", raph asks. Donnie replies,"apparently some bully named Bradford. And don't worry about punishing him, I already did".**

**Next day- at school**

**I walk though the hallways at school hearing gossip about how Bradford was in the hospital because some dude beat the shit out of him. Oh no. Raph! I text raph.**

**Me: why would you put a dude in the hospital just for hitting me once?! Your an ass, raph. I'm coming home late tonight.**

**Raph: you better come home on time. You and I got a scheduled ass beating for that comment.**

**Me: I'm sorry!**

**Raph: I'm gonna enjoy this.**

**Me: no~ dude I'm sorry! Ground me?**

**Raph: maybe this will teach you to not mouth off to the master of beating ass's**

**Aw man! Not my buns again!**


	3. Authors note

Sorry guys this is an authors note. I've had a few people tell me that mikeys brothers were too hard on him. I figured since Master Splinter is an old Japanese man, so he would be very strict with his sons. And mikey was also back talking his brothers.

Anyway, I will be taking ideas, keep in mind that I won't take everyone's ideas. This is one-shots about mikey getting in trouble so if you give me an idea (private message me) please keep it on the prompt.

Thanks everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikey's pov**

**"Are you sure about this, dude," I ask, shying away from the needle. "It's perfectly safe, mikey," Leatherhead replies. Leatherhead is my best friend, but he's in high school, while I'm in middle school. I'm getting my lip peirced by leatherhead. I seen it in some magazines and I thought I would be awesome.**

**I was pushed out of my thoughts when leatherhead pushed the needle through the left side of my lip. Wow, the first one didn't really hurt. He replaces the needle with jewelry and gets ready for the other side of my lip. I hiss as he pushes the needle in. The second one hurt alot more. I wait for leatherhead to put in the jewelry, then look In the mirror. **

**I look amazing. I pull a chair over and stand on it to hug leatherhead. (He's huge) "Thank you, dude!", i yell. "Your welcome Michelangelo, but what will your brothers say?", he asks. Aww man, I forgot about that. My bottom lip starts to swell up. "I'll just hide it from them," I say. I look at the time on my phone discover its 7:00 pm and I have 3 text messages from Donnie.**

**Donnie: mikey where are you?**

**Donnie: your late.**

**Donnie: are you okay?!**

**I guess I should text back.**

**Me: sorry Donnie, I had dinner with a friend. Ill be home in a few.**

**Donnie: alright.**

**Well I guess I'll sneak in and hide in my old room. **

**Time skip- at home**

**I get home and and tell my bros I'm home. I figure out that I have 3 weeks for the peircings to heal, so ill have to avoid my bros at all costs. For the next two weeks I eat at different times then them, train at different times, making sure I avoid them. **

**3rd pov- with the older bros**

**"Guys, I'm worried about mikey, he hasn't been seen in about 2 weeks. What should we do?", Donnie asks at the dinner table. "Maybe drag him out of the room?", Raph suggests. "How about, no? Lets just go see what Mikey's up to," Leo says. The three brothers go up to Mikey's old room. (Originally Mikey and Donnie had different rooms but Mikey moved into Donnie's room because of nightmares.) Since Mikey was avoiding his brothers, he moved back to his old room. The three brothers entered mikey's room.**

**Mikeys pov**

**I shriek, and hide my face under the blankets when my bros come in my room. "Dudes! This is a invasion of privacy! What if I would've been nude!?", I yelled. "Mikey, we used to bathe you, ya know," raph said. "Besides that point, we want to know why you've been avoiding us mikey," Donnie says as my cheeks heat up from Raphs comment. Maybe I should tell my bros. I really don't think I can get away with this. **

**"Um... Well... I-got-my-lip-peirced-and-I-was-hiding-it-from-you-dudes,"I stammer out as fast as possible. My bros have a look of confusion flash over their faces, until they realize what I said. I show them my face and smile with a chessy grin. My lip stings a bit but, I don't really notice because I just want to get out of this without a spanking. "Alright mikey, take the peircing out. Your not in trouble, yet," Donnie says, breaking the silience.**

**Yes! No spanking. But I gotta take them out.. Or do I..? "Fine!", I say, annoyed that I have to take out the peircings. I hope the holes don't close up. "Don't give us any lip mikey," Leo states calmly. I take out the studs and put them in my pocket. "There, now please leave my room dudes," I say. They leave, but I hear them talking about how I got them. Before I go to bed, my bros get the information they wanted from me, (who did it, and why).**

**Next morning**

**I wake up and get ready for school. I put my studs back in and leave early.**

**Heh. My bros didn't even notice.**

**1st period**

**"Mrs. Baker, please send Michelangelo to the principals office," the intercom says. Aww man. What did I do? I haven't pranked anyone in a week! I walk slowly down the hallway until I get to the principals office. I walk through the doorway feeling nervous. "Ah, Michelangelo, the rumors are true..," Mr. Kush says. "Ummm, dude what rumors," I ask. "That you have peircings in your mouth. Peircings on the face are against school rules. You will need to take them out," Mr. Kush states. Aww man. Hell no. **

**"Yeah... But no. No way I'm taking them out dude," I said getting angry, starting to walk out of his office. "Alright then. Ill just call your brother," Mr. K states with a sly grin on his face. Aww shit. He knows ill get my ass whooped. Mr.k dials a number in. Please don't be Raph. Scratch that, please don't be Leo. Leo would be mad to get called out of work. And Donnie's in school, so mr.k won't be calling him.**

**Dun dun dun...**

**Okay so thank y'all for reading. I know I'm a jerk. Cliffhanger! Anyway. I'm sorry if I got personalities wrong. I'm new at writing and I suck at that. Please tell me who you want the principal to call. It's either Raph or Leo. And what punishment shall Mikey face? Death? Whooping? Anyway, ill update soon!**

**~Johnnycakes11**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been depressed lately and I got unmotivated. I also had a root canal today, but I'm in no pain so I wrote while me and my mom were driving. I'm ranting.. Anyway, I added up the votes. 2 for Leo, 3 for Raph. Warnings: obviously spanking. If you don't like spanking don't read. People voted for that punishment so, I must do what the viewers want. To the bat cave! I mean story... **

**Raphs pov**

**I was just chilling on the couch, watching wrestling, when my phone rang. Mikey's school. I answer, "Hello mr. Hamato, I was calling you in regards of Michelangelo." Ah, that must be the principal. Wonder what the kid did. "Okay, and," I asked impatiently. "Michelangelo, is refusing to take out his mouth peircings, and they are going against school policy," Mr. K said. "You must be mistaken, we already told him to take em out, and he took em out," I said. "Mr. Hamato, I assure you I am not mistaken. Michelangelo is here in my office. Since Michelangelo is refusing to take out his peircings, he will be suspended for a week," he said. Damn Mikey, your in big trouble. "Do I have to come get him," I ask. "Yes, as soon as you can, please," kush states. "Tell em, his ass is in fer it," I say. Damn kid is going through this teen rebellion. He don't listen to us anymore. I get in the car and drive to the school.**

**Mikeys pov**

**"Your brother said that when he gets here, that your ass in for it," Mr. Kush says with a smirk. Oh man, that must be Raph. Maybe if I take them out it, Raph will think Mr. K is lying. "And, no you can't take them out before your brother gets here," he says as if he were reading my mind. "Aww..," I say. **

**Time skip- Raphs at the school**

**I hear Raph's heavy steps as he nears the office door. Aw man, I hate Raphs punishments. The door opens with a bang, showing Raph. "Uh, hey raphie," I say. "Your in trouble Mikey," Raph growls out. Mr. k hands Raph the suspension papers. Raph grabs my arm hard and drugs me out of the school to the car. He opens the door and pushes me in. He keeps silent the whole way home. Awkward. **

**Time skip- in the apartment**

**Raph guides me to the couch. I sit and wait for him to talk. "Mikey, we told ya to take out the peircing, and we didn't even punish you. And then ya turn around and put it back in. THEN you refused to take it out when the principal told you to," Raph says. "But.. It looked so cool," I start, "and I was the one who got the needle through my lip.. And.. And it's my face, not yours dude." Raph sighs, "Mikey, it's not your decision. Your school won't allow it and it could've gotten infected and you could've gotten hurt." **

**I guess he's right. "Since you disobeyed us AND the principal, your gonna get a whoopin," Raph says, "I don't like this teen rebellion your going through, Mikey. You think it's okay to disrespect us." Aww man. "Your choice, hand or my belt," Raph says. Okay so Raphs hand is hard and calloused. But Raphs belt is studded. "Uh, the hand," I gulp. Raph pulls me over his lap and pulls down my pants. "Can't we keep the pants, raph," I ask. Man this is gonna hurt. But I do deserve it. **

**Raph raises his hand. SMACK. Ow. SMACK. SMACK. I star to tear up. SMACK. SMACK. "Raph, please stop," I say. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Tears run down my face. It stings. "It's almost over mikey," raph says gently. He pushes me further down to hit my sit-spots. SMACK. SMACK "Oww," I yelp. SMACK. SMACK. He hits one final time.**

**Raph pull me out his lap and hugs me. "M'sorry raph," I say, crying. "Alls forgiven, baby bro. I don't wanna do this again," Raph says gently. "I think your getting soft, Raphie," I say, snickering. "I'll show you soft!" Raph exclaims. He picks me up bridal style, forgetting about my pants that fell on the ground. "Hey! My pants," I yell. Raph just chuckles and runs with me to my room (I'm back to sharing a room with Donnie). He tosses me on my bed. I hiss as bottom hits the bed. He jumps and top of me, straddling me. Raph pins my arms to the bed with one hand and pokes my ribs. "No~," I squeal. I struggle to get away from raph. He starts tickling my armpit. "Okay you haven't gone soft! You've totally made your point," I yell. "Your too late , I heard ya say it," Raph says. Raph continues tickling at a faster pace. "hehehehehe, raph! Stop it. Hehehe," I say. Raph moves his hand to my stomach, (that's one of my most sensitive spots). Raph starts again. "Hehehehe. No stop. Please!," I yelp. **

**"But if I stop now, then I would be going soft on you," raph says. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Your not going soft. Uncle!" I shriek. I start having trouble breathing because I was laughing so much, and Raph stops. He gets off of me, and I curl up in a ball still laughing. "That wasn't fair, dude," I say breathlessly. "How so," raph asks. "It just was," I pout. Raph chuckles, "You okay, little brother?" I sigh, "yeah. Look dude, I'm sorry about not listening to you guys." **

**"It's okay, mikey," a voice states from the door. Me and raph discover Leo an Donnie at the door. "How long have you dudes been there," I ask as my cheeks heat up. "From the beginning," Leo says. Aww man. That's embarrassing. "We know your going through this rebellion but try to be more honest with us. If you would've asked us about the peircing we might've said yes but the fact that you went out and did it without permission made us mad," Donnie says. "I'll try. What's for dinner," I ask. "Don't try and change the subject Mikey. You still have to take out the peircings," Leo says. "Aww man," I say.**

**Thanks for reading. I wanted to get Raphs soft side in this fanfic. This chapter was NOT beta read, so sorry for any mistakes. Again I am new at writing. **


	6. Another authors note

**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating... But, Sadly I've run out of ideas for this story. And its discouraging, when people are hating on my story. I wont be updating until I get more ideas. Yesterday I got water under my iPod screen, which is what I update from, because its hard for me to get on the computer.**

**Until next time.**

**~Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry about the super long wait. Ive been depressed and trying to pass the 8th grade (I was failing horribly) Anyway, besides the point. Here is the new chapter. Thank my awesome friend, Smarklez, An awesome fanfiction writer for helping me start writing again. There is mention of Black veil Brides in this chapter. They own the song and sadly I do not :( Anyway, the song is called "Perfect weapon" Here's the story:**

"_Rrrraaaaaaa_!", Andy screamed up on stage. "_Awake at night you focus, On anyone who's hurt you, Then write a list of targets, Your violence lack of virtue. Leave us alone! You're on your own! Watch out! We are breathin', While you're sleepin'. Go (go!) And leave us alone. The liars cheatin', Our hearts beatin'. Go (go!) And now you're on your own. Here's to your perfect weapon, Crack bones with blind aggression, Like birds whose wings are broken, You live without direction_," The voices from my favorite band rang in my ears, making me bob my head to the drums. This is my favorite song of theirs. I probably shouldn't be here, Scratch that, I DEFINATLEY should not be here. I begged, pleaded, even cried, to my brothers about going to this concert for weeks. Of course, my annoying bros said I couldn't go, claiming that I am too young to go, and It was too late at night. Sometimes I really hate how overprotective they are. If Raph were to be the one asking to go to a concert, Leo would have just told him not to kick anyone's ass. But I don't care about that anymore. I'm worried about getting MY ass kicked, Since I snuck out.

After the totally amazing concert was over, I decided it wasn't a good idea to go home. I checked my phone and seen that I had 25 missed calls and a billion text messages, well not a billion, but too many to read. They all asked where I was, why I snuck out, And telling me that I'm in big trouble. I just ignored them and walked around town. I was thinking about how awesome my night was. Since I wasnt thinking, I waltzed right into the bad side of town. I feel someone grip my shoulder, Hard, causing me to yelp from fright and pain. I'm turned around so fast that im surprised I don't have whiplash. I look up to a hug, scary looking guy. "Give me all your cash, kid," The man growls out in a low, menacing voice. I'm caught between, telling him im not a kid, or running away screaming. I chose running away and screaming. So, I ran, only hearing my incredibly girly, high-pitched scream. I ran for minutes until someone grabs me by waist and lifts me up. I immediately struggle, until I hear leatherhead's voice, (Authors note: Leatherhead is human too, Hes tall, very muscular, has electric green eyes and long black hair, I just wanted to give a description for you guys. His age will be in his late 20's or early 30's) "Michelangelo calm down. What has happened to you? I heard you screaming," I'm not really sure what to say. What DID happen? Someone attempted to mug me. "Some guy told me to give him my money...," I said timidly. "Why are you out this late Michelangelo," Leatherhead asked. Hopefully he doesn't already know...

"Umm, well... You see. I was hungry! So.. I went out to get a snack"

"Michelangelo, your brothers have already informed me of the situation, so I suggest that you are truthful with me, seeing as you are already in enough trouble with ME. I was told that if i found you, that they want me to punish you. I wasn't going to do much other than express how disappointed i am in you. But, you lied to me Michelangelo."

Ouch that stings. I didn't want my best friend to be disappointed in me.

With a sigh I say, "I'm sorry leatherhead. I wanted to see a concert really badly, because they are epic, so i snuck out. What are you going to do?"

"Michelangelo, after seeing the effects of your brothers methods of punishing you, I've decided to spank you."

"WHAT? Come on, dude, Leatherhead, There's really no need for that. You could just, turn me into the Bro police...," I was completely shocked that leatherhead said that.

Leatherhead completely ignored me and carried me towards his apartment, which was only a few blocks away. I struggled, trying to get out of his grip, but that was impossible, considering how strong leatherhead was and how small I am compared to him. I mean, seriously, He's like 6 foot 10, and super strong. I'm like 3 feet shorter than him. I finally give up struggling and bury my head into his shoulders. "I'm sorry LH," I mumble into his shoulder. "It is okay Michelangelo, But you still need to be punished," I hear him say. Dang it. I'm not getting out of this one.

After the walk, that was way too short in my opinion, Leatherhead carries me up to his apartment on the 3rd floor and sets me on his bed. He kneels down to me. Even with him kneeling, I still have to look up to see him. "Michelangelo, Why did you lie to me?" LH asks me. "I, I'm not sure. I just, didn't want you to be mad at me, I guess," I say shyly. I hear Leatherhead sigh above me. The bed sinks in next to me and pulls me over his lap. His hand clashed with my butt causing me to yelp. I hadn't expected his hand to hurt this much. I should've known better, I mean he is huge. His hands continue to hit my bottom, causing me to yelp and gasp. As a particularly hard hand hits a spot twice in a row, tears come to my eyes. *SMACK* "Leatherhead I'm sorry! Please stop," I start to kick my legs and squirm. I ended up kicking Leatherheads legs and he smacks hard to warn me to stop. "Michelangelo, Why are you being spanked?" Leatherhead asks. "C-cause I lied t-to you and snuck o-out," I say in between sobs. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* "Are you going to lie and sneak out from now on," LH asks. "N-no sir," I yelp out. "Good, Now lets finish this," He says and I see him reaching for something. And that something just happens to be a wooden brush. "N-NO PLEASE DON'T LH!" I scream. He winces, and then pulls down my pants, leaving my boxer briefs up. *SMACK* I scream and choke out a sob. Leatherhead continues for what felt like an eternity, really only for 30 hits. By the time Leatherhead is done, Im screaming, pleading, sobbing for him to stop.

"Young one, Calm yourself, It is over," Leatherheads low but soothing voice sounds from above. "I-im so-sor-sorry LH," I sob out. He shifts me to where my legs are around his waist and my bottom is in between his legs. I silently thank him for making sure my butt isnt touching anything. Leatherhead rubs my back until I calm down. He whispers me comforting words, and apologizes, but says it needed to be done. I feel tired and end up falling asleep in his arms, but not before telling him that I'm sorry, once again.

Leatherhead's POV

I felt bad for spanking Michelangelo. My heart clenched each time he yelped and begged for me to stop. But it needed to be done. Besides if it were his brothers doing it, it would be 3 times worse, with each brother taking turns. I call Leonardo, He picks up immediately. I explained how I found Michelangelo running from a thug, and told him that I punished him. "WHERE IS HE?!" I hear Raphael through the phone, and heard Leonardo explaining what happened. "I will bring him over to your home, He is sleeping in my arms at the moment and but the looks of it He will not awake for a while," I say. Leonardo agrees and I head over to the Hamato's home with Michelangelo in my arms.

TIME SKIP- At the hamato's household (3rd person POV)

As Leatherhead walked through the door carrying a slumbering Michelangelo, The three older brothers were instantly relieved. They flocked over the duo, Bombing Leatherhead with questions, which Leatherhead calmly answered. Michelangelo was put into his bedroom to sleep for the night and Leatherhead joined him, seeing as his apartment was too far, and he was exhausted.

NEXT MORNING (Mikey's POV)

I woke up in LH's arms and a very sore butt. For a moment I wonder how that happened but then i remembered. I feel really bad for what I did. But i did get to see my favorite band ever! I try to squirm my way out of Leatherhead's arms but that was impossible. I waited until he started to wake up and moved out of his arms with a struggle. I jumped down the few stairs at the bottom and go to the kitchen. I was walking stiffly due to the pain in my butt. My brothers were already in the kitchen with breakfast being made by Donnie (He knows how to cook better than Leo or Raph) and instantly froze. Heavy steps stopped behind me. "Michelangelo, keep walking, there is nothing that you should fear," LH said from behind me and guided me into the kitchen. I stood in front of my seat, not wanting to sit, but I was getting stared at by everyone, I sat with a hiss of pain. "So, Mikey, Your not hurt, besides you butt, right," Donnie asks from the stove. "No, I ran before he could rob me," I said timidly. "Good, Then I can yell at you," Raph continued, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MICHELANGELO?! SNEAKING OUT AT NIGHT LIKE THAT! WE TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T GO? IS ALL THAT SCREAMO GOING TO YOUR HEAD? YOUR LUCKY THAT LEATHERHEAD BEAT YOUR ASS BEFORE I DID!" I wanted to tell him that it isn't screamo but i bit my tongue and let him get his anger out, knowing that he must've been worried. "Mikey, I'm so glad that your okay, We all are," Leo says and My brothers and LH nodded. I instantly found myself being squished in huge hugs, and laughed. I was so glad that my brothers were mad and weren't going to punish me

"Oh by the way Mikey, Your grounded."

**There's the new chapter, Now everyone must bombard Smarklez, thanking her for helping me and inspiring me to write this. Im serious. Message her now. XD BTW Sorry for any mistakes I made in writing this, I am in desperate need of glasses. Just wanted to say, BLACK VEIL BRIDES IS AMAZING and Don't hate on my writing. If you don't like it then exit out of it. People hating on my fanfic was the reason I stopped writing in the first place and I would like to continue writing...**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update. This is very important. In about a month or a little after I will be going to a mental facility. Meaning I will not be able to update. But I will still be able to write. I'm just not sure If they will let me be on the computers for this. But If I can't update there then I will be sure to update If I get a home pass. I'm not sure how long I will be gone. It's a minimum of months, or until they see that I am better. But I just wanted to let you guys know that If you have any ideas, then PLEEAASSEE I BEG OF YOU, TELL ME THEM. Seriously. We have like one month, GET THOSE FRIGGIN' PROMPTS IN. So I can update. I literally have no ideas. **

**For anyone who cares: I'm going because I choose to. I need help. I'm very depressed and some serious stuff Is not okay with me. I just can't get the type of help that I need where I am at. **

**Thanks for putting up with my horribly long periods between updating, but I never have ideas for this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mikey's POV

"For a while now Michelangelo, I have been watching you. Watching your every move. Your attitude. I know everything about you. Especially how overprotective your big brother's are. They freak out over the littlest things that have to do with you. So that's why I have decided to kidnap you, and not one of them."

I woke on a bed. I wonder where I am. And then it hits me. I was kidnapped.

Flashback:

_I was walking home from school alone, like I had been for a while. Normally I had a friend or someone walking with me but It's been a week or so since someone walked with me. It's like all my friends disappeared._

_Suddenly Someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my mouth, before I could scream. Of course I just had to walk through the bad side of town since I was bored. That was a stupid choice. I wonder if my bro's will come save me. I struggle in my captor's hold, but their wasn't much I could do. This guy was way bigger than me. And he looked familiar._

_"Quit struggling, kid," The guy's smooth voice said. He sounds really familiar. I look up to see the face of xever. Xever work's for Oroku saki, The shredder. Dad always told me to keep away from them. They are criminals. And hated us. I continued struggling, kicking, hitting, and squirming. "It's no use child. Your coming with me. Stop being a brat and Listen to me," I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and grinned as I heard him grunt,"I swear kid, I will beat your puny little ass."_

_"You won't touch me, Jerk! My brother's are going to come and beat you up," I say with attitude. I hope my brother's come soon._

_"Tsk tsk, I would stop being a brat if I were you," Xever threatened._

_Who does this dude think he is? But he's right I guess. I should be quiet for now. While he carries me to who knows where, I continue to struggle. I stopped after a while, and then finally we reach some old abandoned building._

End of Flashback*

That's all I can remember. I was probably knocked out. Looking around the room I see a door. I try to open it, but It was locked.

"You think I would be stupid enough to leave a door unlocked?"

"Well, maybe. You seem kind of stupid to me," I say to Xever.

"Well don't you just have a little mouth on you, brat?" Xever asks.

"Well of course I have a mouth dude. How else would I be talking? Geez you must not be that smart," I say smirking.

My grin falters when the light turns on, blinding me for a second. The room was pretty dim before, but bright enough to see a little. Taking in the scenery, I see a bed in the far left corner, A small dresser on the opposite side of the room and another door near the dresser. I wonder where that door goes.

"There is a bathroom over there. I figured a bathroom might be better than having to change diapers," Xever said with a smirk.

I nod furiously. That would've been just embarrassing. "But that doesn't mean you can't lose that privilege. The shredder decided to be nice. Since you will be living here for a while. This is a remote location. Completely off the grid. In other words: That genius brother of yours won't be able to find you. I'll be babysitting you. Maybe you can even call me 'Daddy," Xever says with a sly grin.

"No way dude! Your just a nasty bad guy. And Donnie will find me. You should probably just let me go, to save yourself from a beating by Raph. He will kick your butt so hard!"

"I wouldn't be talking to me that way. I'm the one who can take your privileges. I'm the one who's going to feed you. Just like your daddy, brat," Xever says. He gets on my nerves.

"I'm not a brat!" I yell.

Xever walks up to me and grabs me by the front of my shirt, lifting me up. "Don't yell at me," He says furiously.

I try to pry his hands away from my shirt but It's useless. So I open my mouth and clamp my teeth down as hard as I can on his arm.

Xever yelps, and drops me on the ground. Groaning I stand up, grinning. I knew I had bit him hard. I can taste blood in my mouth. Gross.

"Oh your going to regret that," Is all that he says before leaving the room. I look around the room for some way to escape or some where to hide. No windows or anything. But Xever did leave the door open. I run to the door and run out down the hallway. Ha, he's stupid.

Hearing steps advancing behind me, I speed up. Only to be yanked back to the floor, then thrown over Xever's shoulder. "Let me go!" I screamed.

He just laughed as I struggle. I'm brought back to the room and thrown on the bed. I scramble up as he locked the door.

I see something in his hand. A wooden spoon. "What are you doing with a brush?" I ask stupidly.

Xever doesn't respond, He just walks over to the bed and sits, pulling me over his lap. "No! No! No no no. Don't do this," I plead.

"You've struggled all this time. Called me names. Hit me, kicked me. _You bit me_. You've been acting like a brat this whole time. It's about time I took up my threat and whooped you puny behind. I was even nice to you. Gave you this room. This nice room, with a bathroom. And what do you do? Act like a little brat. You deserve this. Besides what would a good kidnapping be without beating someone? I could just beat you up. But that wouldn't teach you a lesson. I don't think you brothers spank you hard enough. Even after being whooped several times, you still act like a brat. Not anymore you won't," Xever says, lifting the brush in the air.

*Whack* I yelp. *Whack* *Whack* *Whack* Oh god it hurt. *Whack* "Stop. Please." *Whack* *Whack* *Whack* *Whack* "STOP," I scream as I start sobbing. "I don't think you know this. But the shredder actually knows you. Him and Hamato yoshi were so close. Shredder even seen you when you where an itty bitty kid. He's even seen you walking through town. His foot ninja's have seen you. And shredder has had his eye's on you. He's been working on this serum. Want to know what it does," Xever asks, not even stopping spanking me. *Whack* "St-sto-op Please," I sob. "Well, this serum, 'De-ages' someone. Physically. Like not mentally. Stockman made it. And you get to be his test subject," Xever says. *Whack* I can't believe it. My bro's need to get here fast. *Whack* *Whack* *Whack* Xever finally finishes. Setting me on the bed.

"Now will you behave?"

"Ye-yes," I sob out. My butt hurt so bad.

"Yes what?"

"Ye-yes Sir."

"Very well. Remember this. I was nice enough to use a brush. I was going to use a belt." Xever smiles.

"This is a gift from the shredder," He says as he tosses me a bag of chips and a soda.

After a glare I finally say "Thanks," Well I whimper it out.

Xever leaves the room leaving me to cry.

**Authors note: I really like how this chapter turned out. Although I'm not sure If I will extend farther onto this chapter. I might. It might make a good story. I'm not sure though. It depends on the reactions to it I guess. Thank you guest/guests who gave me the prompts. I greatly appreciate it. So guys, Was this chapter okay? What should I do with it? And Just so you know, This was not beta read. **


	10. Continuation Of Chapter 9

3rd POV

Leo, Raph, and Donnie had waited hours for Mikey to return. They were worried about Mikey, and of course Angry.

"I'm going to whoop his ass so hard. He can't just disappear like this! What tha hell was he thinking?" Raphael yelled. Neighbors banged on the walls. He had been going on and on screaming about Mikey.

"Cool it Raph. Let's call the school. We're all worried. Maybe he just got held after school or something," Leo stated and Donnie nodded.

After calling the school, and getting absolutely no information what so ever, they decided to go looking for Mikey. They ran around town for hours, asking everyone if they had seen a "Short, Tiny, Blonde kid" But no one had seen any signs of Mikey. The boy's were exhausted after running around town and worrying about Mikey.

"What do we do Leo? Mikey wouldn't run away. And he just disappeared out of nowhere. There's no trace left behind. I tried locating him through his phone but it's like his phone number never existed for anyone," Donnie said with worry traced all over his face.

"Someone might've taken him. We can search town again in the morning. Not sleeping isn't going to help any," Leo said sighing.

"What tha fuck Leo? Were just gonna' sit on our asses waiting on Mikey to get hurt er something? No we need to go look!" Raph exclaimed.

"Well being exhausted and passing out isn't going to help either Raphael! We need sleep. I wan't to be our there looking for our baby brother just as much as you do, but being exhausted isn't going to be smart," Leo says.

"I agree," Said Donnie.

Next day

"I don't understand. We have looked everywhere. Asked everyone. And no one knows where Mikey is. He's gone," Donnie said.

"We just can't give up. Make April and Casey could help."

"That true, Leo. We will have to give them a call."

"Let's call them now, Don."

After calling April and Casey, It was agreed that they will help search. April was going to make flyers, asking for info, Offering a reward for any Information on Mike's whereabouts. And Casey was going to help the guy's check the bad side of town.

Mikey's POV

It's been a day since Xever had Spanked me. I haven't seen him since. Some guy dressed from head to toe in black, with some weird orangish-red goggles over his eyes did drop me off food though. He kinda looked like a ninja. Which was cool, and creepy. Not as creepy as the food though. It looked worse than cafeteria food. So I didn't even touch it. I just drank the soda and ate some chips he gave me. I can't believe my brother's haven't found me yet. Xever did say it was a remote location though..

I had spent the whole night wondering about what Xever had said about the Shredder guy. About that serum. I don't know exactly why he wants me to test it but I'm not.

The door opened and Xever came back in. I backed away farther on my bed. "Aww, is the little kid scared? That's cute. Is it because I whooped your ass? Come here. I got some new clothes for you."

"N-no," I said flinching.

"Come here, Now," He growled out.

"No!"

"Little boy, Do not test my patience. I'm giving you a new outfit. Now come here, or I will make you," Xever warns.

I know It's stupid refusing but there's no way I'm going to listen.

Xever starts walking towards me, and I try to back up farther. He grabs my wrist and yanks me forward. I was laying on my stomach, With my torso hanging half off of the twin sized bed. "I warned you," Xever said before hitting my bottom 5 times. "Ow," I yelp. I was already sore from yesterday. I seen bruises in the mirror of the bathroom. I sniffled as he sat me back on the bed.

"As I said, I got you a new outfit, So your not wearing dirty clothes," Xever said revealing some clothes that look like they were made for little kids. They were my size. It was a white T-shirt a train on it and Some shorts overalls. And a pair of Ninja turtle boxers.

"Um, What is that? I'm not wearing those clothes, They look like little kids clothes!" I say.

"Have you not seen your size? Your really small for your age. I don't think you understand how hard it was to find something less childish for you. And you will wear it, or else I will make you wear it."

"Hmph," I say stubbornly, turning away.

"Can't you see that your making this harder on you bottom? Not like I care. I enjoy this."

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack* "Now are you going to change," He says when I start crying. He had hit a spot that was bruised.

I snatched the clothes from him and ran into the bathroom, Locking the door.

I changed into the kiddy clothes and then came out.

"Our foot ninja seen your brother's searching all over town for you yesterday. Too bad we aren't in town," Xever said.

I smiled knowing that at least my big brother's were looking for me. I hope they can find me soon. My bottom can't take much more of this.

-Time skip- One day later

3rd POV

Even after searching the bad side of town, Casey and the 3 brother's couldn't find anything. They were getting discouraged, but not losing hope. Raph had even stormed into Mikey's middle school demanding to know any information. He even made his way to the principals office, cussing up a storm. That was until he was told to get off of school property. Since Mikey's friends didn't talk to him anymore Raph couldn't harass them for answers. Raph was become more frustrated. Donnie was equally frustrated and devastated that He couldn't find any answers. He locked himself up in the lab trying to find any piece of information He could. Leo was calm, on the outside. He was only coping due to meditation, and extra training for himself. He was debating calling master splinter home from his trip to japan. He finally came up with the answer after meditating on it. As much as He hated to disturb his father, He had to. It was his right to know.

"Master splinter. Sorry for disturbing you on your trip. But Mikey has gone missing. And there's no traces. We looked everywhere, Put up flyers, but we still can't find him," Leo said after Splinter answered the phone.

"How did you lose Michelangelo, Leonardo? And how long was he missing before you decided to inform me," Master splinter asked.

"About 3 days," Leo said calmly.

"What? You mean to inform me that your baby brother has been missing for 3 days, and you have just now told me this." Splinter said outraged.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Very well, Leonardo. I will be returning home soon," Splinter said, then Hung up the phone.

Mikey's POV

After changing into those kiddy clothes Xever left me alone. The hinges on the main door look rusted. I wonder If I can find something sharp enough to maybe cut them. The mirror. Maybe I can break the mirror and then use a piece of broken glass to jam the door open before Xever comes back. With that thought, I run to the bathroom. I don't know how I should break the mirror. There's not anything that I can use. Maybe I can hit it hard enough, Like Raph did before. We have had so many mirrors broke because of him getting mad at Leo and punching the mirrors.

With that thought I turn on the sink, so no one can hear the glass break and I punch the mirror. Nothing happens. So I hit it a few more times, with no result. Finally I hit hard enough for it to shatter. After holding my aching, and bleeding hand I finally pick up the biggest shard and leave the bathroom. I work on the screws of the door nob, so I can jam the lock open. After successfully getting the door unlocked I go to the bathroom to wash the blood off of my palm. The glass had cut the palm of my hand. I open the door and run out down the hallway. Only to run into a group of ninja guys. They run towards me, so I run the other way. Only to be picked up by Xever.

"Ah, Running away again, I see. Well don't worry. We will put you in a more suitable environment. With less dangers. Perhaps a children's room. After all, Shredder will need his test subject to have a nursery," Xever says throwing me over his shoulder, "But first. Lets worry about that punishment of yours."

"Put me down, dude! What's up with the vendetta against my butt?" I say.

"Vendetta? No. Your just a brat who needs his butt whipped. And your brother's don't do a good enough job of that. But If you think I am bad, Then I wouldn't disobey the Shredder. He has been dying to get ahold of your puny little bottom. And while I have not had my bottom whipped like a snot nosed brat I will say that He can pack a very mean punch."

Xever brought me to some other room. It looked to be Xever's quarters.

"Welcome to my room, where your tush will get the beating of it's life," Xever says. I can almost here the grin in his voice.

**Ah! It's one of those evil cliff hangers! I hate those things... But, don't worry I will be working on updating again tonight. I have no life, So it is acceptable for me to sit on the computer for hours writing. Xever's such a mean guy in this fic. Did you guys like it? Shredder will be seeing Mikey soon, Probably next chapter, for that serum. Any suggestions for what happens after the serum? Thanks for reading. Review. Once again, Not beta read. **

**Also, To those reviewing I just want to say Thanks. It helps, more than you may think.**


	11. Chapter 9- Part 3

3rd POV

Splinter arrived home sooner than expected. Once home, He demanded answers from the three brothers.

"Why did I not know of this the hour he went missing?" Splinter yelled.

"We're sorry Father. I did not want to disturb you," Leo said.

"We was busy lookin' for Mikey," Raph butted in.

"I was busy trying to find a way to locate Mikey. I tried to pinpoint his location using a Gps tracker on my computer, but his phone, along with its phone number just disappeared. The phone number doesn't even exist," Donnie explained.

"There is no reason I should not have been informed sooner! This is your youngest brother we're talking about. You know how much trouble that child can muster up," Splinter hissed.

"Sorry Father," The three mumbled.

"You will be very sorry. You three will be grounded as soon as we find your brother."

They gasped,"But sensei, With all do respect, Raphael and I are adults, and Donnie Is practically an Adult as well," Leo stated.

"You live under my roof. Yes, you do put money on the table. Yet you aren't mature enough to do the right thing. You lack maturity that comes with being an adult. You are still children in my eyes. As long as you live under my room, My rules will be followed. If you do not like them, then you can always move out," Splinter said before leaving to meditate in his room.

Mikey's POV

"Welcome to my room, where your tush will get the beating of it's life," Xever said.

I immediately start up my struggle again, "NO! Let me go. I'm sorry! I wont do it again, I swear dude!" I yelp as soon as I seen a thick wooden brush that Xever reached for. It almost looked like the ones for the bathroom, a bath brush I think.

"Should've thought about that before running again, Kid. But don't worry, Shredder will hear about you disobedience," Xever grinned.

I froze, then he sat on the bed and pulled me over his lap. "Please don't. It still hurts from before," I whimper as my overalls are unbuckled and pulled down.

"That's your own fault. Maybe this will teach you a lesson," Xever laughed, "Probably not."

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* "Oww, Stop!" I already start crying *SMACK* SMACK* I start sobbing, "Pl-please, St-t-stop!" *SMACK *SMACK* Xever hits hard when I start kicking. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* I finally give up struggling and just sob.*SMACK *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK *SMACK*

Xever starts to raise the bath brush, until a voice cuts him off.

"Xever, I believe that Is enough for now," The shredder says walking into the room,"You may continue later, after we experiment on him."

"Your not worried about damaging his body? I mean spanking him when he's little?" Xever asked apathetically .

"Of course not. Hurting him, hurts Hamato yoshi. This is revenge. And also correcting a brat," The shredder laughed.

Xever pulled up my overalls and buckled them, dragging me to the shredder.

I sobbed. The shredder got down on his knee and forced me to look at him.

"You look nothing like your father," He said, "Come along."

"N-n-n-no," I said still sobbing.

The shredder sighed, or growled,"Do I have to carry you along like a child?"

I ignored him, worried about stopping my crying. I was hauled up by the shredder, resting on what I think was his hip.

"Let me g-go," I say, trying to push myself away.

"Ah, I warned you about disobeying The shredder, brat. I suggest you stop now," Xever said laughing.

I just got my butt whooped. I don't need another one. I wouldn't even say the was a spanking. That was like a beating. It's totally uncool with my butt. Deciding that It's better to just stay still I just rest my head against his armor cover shoulder. I really hope my brothers turn up soon..

**Short chapter, I know. Thanks to the people reviewing. I love reviews. Oh no, They're going to the lab! You will find out soon If Mikey is to get 'De-aged' (Not forever) So if you have any requests for that, anything you want to see happen, Then review or send me a private message. If you want any Spanking going on then Tell me: Why will Mikey get spanked And by who. Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing this chapter :D**


End file.
